


There's Something I Want to Ask You

by SilentSlayer



Series: The Misadventures of Shane Trevelyan [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Divine Victoria FTW, Drowing in Feels, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post Trespasser, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/pseuds/SilentSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen cannot live without Jim. He takes him to their favorite spot by the lake in Ferelden, and asks him a burning question. <br/>In Val Royeaux, news of the Commander's impending marriage reaches Divine Victoria and her faithful Guard-Captain and lover, Shane Trevelyan. <br/>The former Commander of the Inquisition requests the Divine's blessing upon the union, and extends an invitation to attend the small ceremony. But not everyone is pleased at the upcoming event. </p><p>Set Post Trespasser. Leliana is Divine, Shane disbanded the Inquisition, and he now serves as Captain for his lover's personal guard. We get a wedding, and some insight as to what the Chantry is like under the new Divine's rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Truthful_Liar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthful_Liar/gifts), [TheKeeperOfFate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperOfFate/gifts).



Moonlight danced across the surface of the lake. A fire crackled low, its blaze keeping them warm against the night's gentle breeze. The smell of elfroot and honeysuckle hung in the air, the perfect springtime combination. The wilds were renewing after their winter nap, and Cullen prayed this would be a new beginning for them as well.

“Love, there's- ah… something I want to ask you,” he stammered in a soft voice against the scout's shoulder.

“Yes, Commander?” Jim rolled over in his arms, their noses almost touching as he waited for Cullen's reply. He looked so nervous, eyes shifting and hands twitching as his cheeks heated with embarrassment. Jim sensed his lover needed him, and he placed his hands against the soft cotton shirt covering Cullen's chest before leaning up to kiss him tenderly. “Whatever you need to say, I will always be here for you,” Jim murmured against his lips as he broke the kiss.

Cullen found strength in those words. He sat up as golden eyes peered down at his lover. Jim shivered from the heat in his gaze, the longing and adoration no less intense than the first day Cullen confessed his feelings. Some things never changed.

The Commander reached down to run one gloved fingertip along his Scout's cheek, still enraptured by the sight of Jim responding to his touch. The man had given Cullen everything, taken care of him at his worst times. His lover deserved the world, and Cullen was going to give it to him.

“Rupert, will you marry me?” The whispered words hung in the stillness of the night. The wilds seemed to have gone silent at his question, and Cullen ran a nervous hand on the back of his neck as Jim's eyes grew wide.

“C-commander, are you sure?”

“I have never been so sure of anything,” he replied as his heart hammered in his chest. Hope. Fear. Desire. Every emotion flickered across his face.

Jim smiled softly as he sat up to face his lion, his eyes wet with unshed tears of joy. “Yes, Commander. For Maker's sake, yes!” Emotions flooded him as he launched himself into Cullen's arms. He buried his face in the Commander's shoulder as he clung to the man who meant more to him than anything else ever could.

“I love you,” he sobbed as Cullen placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

“And I you,” he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my lovely fanfiction wives, forgive me but had to do a little something for my new favorite boys. Sassy, Keeper, I love and adore you both. Even though that love shall never be returned :-(  
> Anyways, hope everyone enjoys this little piece. Needed to get some more Jim feels out there, and return to my favorite Inquisitor and his lady.  
> Also if you haven't read my earlier fics in this series, Jim's real name is Rupert. For the sake of simplicity, he will be referred to as Jim unless one of the characters says his name. Then it will be Rupert.   
> BTW Garbage, this right here is how that shit should have gone. Not with some damn marbari in a busy street. Just me, Cullen, and our love. IJS 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	2. The Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone is happy about the upcoming marriage between Cullen and Jim, but Divine Victoria doesn't care about what they think.   
> She has more pressing matters to attend to than the grumblings of old clerics. Mainly, the drastic change in the once sweet Shane Trevelyan

Leliana sighed as she adjusted her hat for the fifth time. No matter how long she was Divine, she still could not get used to the ridiculous headgear. It was made even more insufferable by the clerics standing before her with disapproving scowls on their faces. 

“But Divine Victoria,” began another as he stepped forward from the rest with a nervous glance back at his companions. He approached the Sunburst Throne she sat upon, and she saw Shane stiffen out of the corner of her eye as his one good arm rest on his sword hilt. She discreetly shook her head no, and he stilled his actions as he relaxed back into his place at her side. 

“You may speak,” she said as her fingers drummed along the armrest of her seat. She was clearly irritated with all the bickering, but she doubted these pompous men before her could comprehend her reasons for being so exasperated with them. 

“I know the laws have been changed by your hand. Those two-  _ men  _ may now marry. But I think it is hardly appropriate for the Divine and her Guard- Captain to attend. The people will talk. Your dissenters will use this against you!” He practically spat out the word men before launching into his tirade. Leliana's eyes narrowed as she leaned forward. The man began to panic as the Divine pinned him with her venomous gaze. No one was going to speak about Cullen and Jim in such a disrespectful manner, regardless of their personal feelings. 

“It  _ is _ the law that the former Commander of the Inquisition and Scout Cummings may marry. I will not do them the dishonor of neglecting an invitation from a friend. A man who, may I remind you, gave so much to ensure that we all survived the ordeal with Corypheus.”

The cleric took a step back as she rose to her feet. Her robes billowed around her, but the fury on her face was what had the man regretting her ever spoke. “B- but you Holiness…” he began as she advanced towards him. 

“I am not finished,” she growled as the man fumbled and almost fell backwards down the steps. Behind her, she swore she heard Shane snort as he watched the exchange. “Not only will I be attending Commander Cullen Rutherford's wedding, but I intend to be the one to perform the ceremony. Such a Hero of all of Thedas deserves no less. And now, I will hear no further objections on the matter. Understood?”

The offending cleric had disappeared back into the small group that stood before her at the bottom of the dais. Each man nodded their understanding, and she gave a satisfied smile as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Good. Now leave us,” she ordered as every man turned to disappear quickly from the room. None wanted to be in her presence when she was like this. Well, none save one. 

“That was brilliant, my love,” said the smooth voice as heavy footsteps echoed off the walls. She continued staring at the spot where the imbeciles had been standing, but Shane Trevelyan would not be ignored for long. 

His strong arms wrapped around her waist, a single hand splaying across her hip. His lips brushed against the back of her neck, and a shiver crawled down her spine as his breath tickled her ear. He was possessive, and demanding. Two words she would have never thought could describe the gentle Inquisitor who fell from the Fade at her feet.

He was so different now, so changed from when he stepped into the eluvian. She had hardly recognized him when he returned. Not only had he lost his left hand, but Solas had also taken a piece of his soul. Shane, her sweet naive Shane, was now dark and twisted. Yet she loved him no less for it.  

“I am happy you approve,” she chuckled as she turned to face him. Much had changed under her rule as Divine, but most importantly to her she was now free to love whom she wished. After Shane disbanded the Inquisition, he had happily taken a place at her side as captain of her guards. It allowed the two to stay close always, but his trials with Solas had left him permanently scarred. 

“Are you feeling alright?” she asked with hesitation as her eyes flickered down to the stump that had once been his left hand. It had only been two short months since Shane lost his arm and his innocence. The betrayal had done more damage than the loss of limb ever could, though both were still painful to him. 

“I am fine, as always,” he assured as he leaned down to brush his lips over hers in distraction. She sighed with frustration despite the tender kiss. Her heart ached from his insistence at keeping her shut out of the private hell he lived in. 

Cassandra said he just needed time. Leliana’s Right-Hand had know Shane longer than any other. Josephine swore he would come around. The Divine’s Left-Hand offering what little comfort she could. But none of their words could stop her heart from breaking at the silent pain in his eyes. 

“Shane,” she called to him as her fingertips trailed down his cheek. He closed his eyes against the gentle torment, a deep rumble in his chest when she ran the rough pad of her thumb over his bottom lip. Leliana knew the one thing he craved, the one thing he desired more than anything. He had been given time to heal, but now she needed him back. 

And she knew just how to push him. 

“I love you,” she whispered as she stood on her toes to wrapped her arms around his neck. His eyes darkened at her closeness, their normal forest green morphing into warm caramel as he inhaled the sweet scent of lavender. A soft groan from deep within his chest set fire in the pit of her stomach as her fingers curled into his short brown hair. Two months was too long to have been denied him. 

“Leliana, please. I- I can't...” Ah, there he was. The innocent boy she had fallen for so long ago resurfaced as she tormented him. Maker, how she had missed that, craved it with every fiber in her soul. 

He felt unworthy of her, but she believed he was more of a man for what he had endured, not less of one. She had cried when he took his own room in Val Royeaux. She had expected to be his comfort, but instead he avoided her except for official duties. 

“Shane, I have missed you. Please, do not deny me further.” Her emerald eyes pleaded with him and she saw his steel resistance slightly slip. When he had kissed her earlier it was fleeting, a distraction for her but nothing more. He reached for what he desired, but pulled back before he fell in too deep. 

But when she leaned in to capture his mouth, she gave in fully. Her red lips parted as her tongue gently brushed against him, begging for entry and to taste what was rightfully hers. He stilled at the touch, entire body going rigid as he sucked in a ragged breath. 

She was confused when he pulled away, silent desire in his eyes as he panted with the emotional effort it took too scramble away from her. It was obvious he wanted her, but he had not allowed her to push him far enough. She was determined though, and she would reclaim him in the end. 

“I have asked you not to do that, Sister Leliana.” There was anger in his voice, but also a frustration she understood all too well. The use of her former title was a tool. He was attempting to enrage her in hopes she would abandon her plans, but he forgot she taught him all he knew of deception’s twisted ways. 

“Then tell me you no longer love me,” she said quietly as her gaze fell to the marble floor beneath her feet. Her shoulders slumped with a sadness that she did not have to fake. She was truly crushed over his refusal to return to her. 

“You know I cannot do that,” he growled as he began to pace. He was drawn tight, a bowstring that would soon unravel. She only prayed when he frayed it would not break him. 

“Then talk to me. Let me help you!” She grabbed for his wrist but he struggled her off. His eyes met hers briefly before he retreated once more. 

Fear. Loathing. Doubt. She caught it all within that split second. He was fighting his internal demons, and she would not forsake him in his time of need. Though for now, the best course of action seemed to be giving him a rest before she caused more harm than good. “This is not over, Shane Trevelyan. You  _ will  _ eventually talk to me.” He ignored her threat and she felt like stomping her foot in irritation. 

“If Your Holiness requires nothing further, I would ask to be dismissed.” The way he said her title was colder than the winters of the Frostbacks. She allowed it to pass though as she gritted her teeth from his calloused nature. 

“You are dismissed, Guard- Captain. We leave for Ferelden tomorrow at dawn. Be ready.” He simply nodded at her words and avoided her gaze as he left the room. 

She sank down onto the Sunburst throne, throwing her annoying hat across the room before burying her face in her hands. This journey was not going to be easy, but it never was. Leliana was willing to endure the pain, as long as the man she loved returned to her in the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leliana is scary isn't she?  
> And my poor Shane, my poor dark twisted love. 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


End file.
